


The More the Merrier

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my dreams, you're never jealous. In my dreams, you just join in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

Castle was barely awake, but awake enough to realize he had a small issue to take care of before family breakfast. He shifted under the sheets and rolled onto his back, the blanket wrapped around his midsection like a toga. He cracked one eye to make sure his bedroom door was closed and locked; Alexis hadn't come barging into his room since she was seven, but it was still good to check. Just in case. The room was secure, so he stretched his arms out, closed his eyes, and then moved one hand under the blankets.

He pushed his pajama bottoms down and extended his forefinger underneath the shaft of his cock. The remnants of his dream were still clear in his mind; he had been at the police station, and the squad room was pretty much deserted. Just him, sitting next to Beckett's desk, and a knockout walked in. Their suspect in a murder investigation, but no one really believed she was the culprit. She seemed to enjoy the attention, and Beckett was pressuring her to get what she knew.

Castle pictured the unnamed redhead strutting across the floor, her trenchcoat open enough for him to assume she wasn't wearing much, if anything, underneath. Oh, and she had on high heel shoes. Naturally. She stopped next to Beckett's desk, cocked her hip, and looked down at Castle. "Where's your handler?"

Castle stood and said, "Anything you have to say to Beckett, you can say to me."

She looked him up and down, and Castle smiled as he began to stroke. He couldn't decide where he wanted to do the deed; Beckett's desk was a little kinky. The table in the interrogation room! He thought, and they had moved there as the woman stepped back and undid the belt of her trenchcoat. She locked eyes with Castle, and started to pull the two halves open, and he got a glimpse of her cleavage and her stomach before--

"Castle!"

He jerked his hand away from his cock, half-certain that the voice had been in the real world, but then he realized that the voice had come from within his head. He replaced his hand and began to stroke, settling back against the pillow as he pictured Beckett walking into the room. She tossed the file onto the table, cocked a fist on her hip and glared at the half-naked woman standing in front of Castle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I-I..."

"You don't conduct interviews. You are not a cop. This is my job." She put her hand on the redhead's cheek and turned her head. Castle's eyes widened as Beckett's lips parted, and he whimpered helplessly as she and the woman kissed. Beckett opened her eyes in the middle of the kiss and looked at Castle, and somehow she managed to smile without taking her lips away from the other woman's.

Castle's hand moved faster under the blanket, his smile widening as well. He pictured Beckett - why couldn't he think of her as Kate, even in his fantasies? Oh, well - broke the kiss and turned the redhead toward him. Castle grinned as Beckett guided the woman to kiss him, and then slid her hand down to the woman's collar to peel her jacket away.

When Castle broke the kiss, he looked over her shoulder and saw Beckett was suddenly naked as well. For some reason, he couldn't make out what she looked like; just her bare shoulders and that seductive grin. He put his arm around her, pulled her close, and began to kiss her. The redhead turned and kissed Beckett's throat while Beckett pulled at Castle's clothes.

Castle grunted; he was almost finished, but he hadn't done half the things he wanted to with the fantasy. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, wakefulness destroying the dream, and he pictured Kate on the interview room desk. He saw himself standing between her spread thighs, looking up at her face while her hands wrapped around his shaft and guided him forward.

"Last chance," she whispered.

Castle bared his teeth and pressed his head hard into the pillow as he came. He collapsed against the mattress, hand still on his cock, well aware of the mess he would have to clean up, and stared at the ceiling as he tried to compose himself. It was definitely one of his better dreams, but he couldn't shake the fact that something was missing.

It wasn't until he had changed his sheets and stepped into the shower that he realized what was missing from the dream; the last scene - the climax as it were - had turned from a threesome into a twosome. The mysterious redhead had vanished mid-fantasy.

He turned on the cold water and yelped as it hit his skin. One thing was for sure; he knew where he was going to start his fantasy next time.


End file.
